Act Brave
Act Brave is the eighth episode of the third season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on December 10, 2001. Plot Kim and Jimmy are having a custody battle over Joey. Boscoe and Faith are on a call of a possible terrorist threat, that ends up being an explosive event. Alex risk her self to save a little girl and is punished by doc for it. Short summary Still locked in a custody battle over Joey, Jimmy and Kim meet with a court-appointed evaluator and plead their cases. When Sully and Tatiana visit his mother at her nursing home, Tatiana expresses concern over the quality and cost of his mother's care. Convinced that she can do a better job of taking care of her at home, she signs her out and moves her in with them. Sully is shocked and displeased, and tells Tatiana that it will be too difficult for her to take care of his mother. Alex tries to stay busy to avoid dealing with her feelings about her father's death. Eager to fill empty hours and maintain the brave front her father insisted upon when she was growing up, she works extra shifts and even helps Carlos and Ty move into their new apartment. While Carlos is downstairs unloading the truck, Alex takes Ty up on his previous offer to talk and asks him about his father, who also died in the line of duty. She shows him a chain that she wears around her neck which contains her father's 20 year service ring and the St. Florian medal he gave her the day she passed the department exam. Soon after the shift begins, an immense explosion rocks a local diner and ruptures a gas main. After everyone is evacuated, Alex realizes that her chain has fallen off in the diner, and she goes back inside to retrieve it. Just as she finds it, she sees a little girl trapped under fallen equipment and calls for help. The girl begs Alex to stay with her and she does, even though it means disobeying a direct order from Lt. Johnson to leave before there's another explosion. Johnson and Doherty finally free the girl and Alex rides with her in the ambulance. Ty joins Alex at the hospital as she watches the girl sleeping, she asks him more questions about the loss of his father and finally begins to open up to him about her fear and grief. Doc later takes Alex to task for disobeying Lt. Johnson's order, puts Carlos on the schedule in her place for the double she signed up to work that evening and sends her home to get some rest. Jimmy and Kim cool down and agree to celebrate Joey's upcoming birthday together, even if it's just for that one day. Alex goes over to Ty's apartment. Sully tucks in his mother, and Yokas tucks in Charlie. In the last scene, we see Ty holding Alex in the shower. Cast Main Recurring Guest Trivia * The fictitious 55th Precinct and the area covered by the 55th Squad do not have realistic boundaries. Both houses are obviously located in in Queens, which is clearly apparent when they launch potatoes from the roof of the firehouse. The characters are constantly in Manhattan and in Brooklyn, with response scenes filmed on the 59th Street Bridge and Long Island City, Queens. *Fred (Chris Bauer) does not appear in this episode. Although he is not credited in this particular episode, he is a main character this season. Music *Hooverphonic "Mad About You *Elizabeth Fraser "This Love" Quotes :Jimmy (about Nazira): How's she doing, Alex? :Taylor: Her foot's pinned, it might be broken, but other than that, she's doing just fine. :Lt. Johnson: All right. Taylor, move out. :Nazira: No, don't leave me. :Jimmy: I'll stay with you, sweetie. It's gonna be fine, I promise. :Lt. Johnson: That's an order, Taylor, not a request. Move out. :Taylor: No, we're doing fine, Lou. :Lt. Johnson: You got no turnouts, you got no protection, you got no helmet. Move out. :Taylor: You gotta watch her foot when we bring this up with the mixer. :Lt. Johnson (to Jimmy): She's just like her old man. ---- :Nazira (to Taylor): You won't leave me? :Taylor: I got nowhere else to be. ---- :Doc: Never again, Alex. Johnson says get out, you get out. :Taylor: Johnson came down on you? :Doc: Well, that's how it works. You defy an order under his command, that's on you, under my command. That's on me. :Taylor: He knows I'm a firefighter. :Doc: No, you're a paramedic, get that straight. :Taylor: Well, maybe I'm both. :Doc: Well, you can't be both. ---- :Jimmy (to Kim): I know I've made mistakes. And maybe I haven't been the best father, but do you ever stop to think that maybe that all changed the day you decided to wash down a fistful of pills with a bottle of wine? Tell me, Kim. Come on, tell me. I really wanna know. Middle of the day, you were about to die right there in the bathtub willing to be discovered by whoever walks in next. Knowing full well that it's going to be my 8-year-old son! :Kim: I wasn't thinking about that. :Jimmy: Well, that's not good enough. :Kim: I know. I know it's not good enough, okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but it's still one mistake and it's one that I will never make again, I swear. You can't take my baby away from me, please. ---- :Sully (to Tatiana about the lady in charge of the nursing home): Why were you busting her chops? :Tatiana: She needs chops busted. ---- :Sully (to Tatiana about his putting his mother in the nursing home): Look, you don't know the Sophie's Choice I went through deciding to put her there in the first place. :Tatiana: Who is Sophie? ---- :(After getting a call for a suspicious powder) :Faith: Ninety-nine percent of these calls are bogus and you probably have no reason to suspect that somebody would target you. :Lou: Then what's the problem? :Bosco: Problem is you got two cops here who aren't about to go down in history for letting that one percent get away that takes out the entire Eastern Seaboard. Now, back the hell up! (Bosco and Faith walk back to the car to wait for Haz Mat) :Faith: You're getting pretty good at that speech. :Bosco: Yeah, well, you say it enough times in the day. What are you gonna do? :Faith: That sick bastard. He's probably sitting in a window somewhere enjoying the show with his little gonads in hand. :Bosco: Screw jail time. You know what we should do? Parachute these jag offs right into Osama land. :Faith: Yeah, after a sex change. :Bosco: Amen. ---- :Davis (to Taylor): Zero fatalities, perfect score. Jimmy said that you were pretty great. :Taylor: Do you miss him? Your dad? :Davis: Yeah, sure. :Taylor: All the time? :Davis: No, just certain times, you know. :Taylor: That thing you said about forgetting, you know, as it gets farther away. I don't wanna forget. :Davis: Well, I said I forget the details, but him… My dad, my sense of him, that never goes away. I mean, to this day if I'm yellin' at the giants on TV or I hear a Motown song on the radio, or I'm eatin' peanut butter on cheese crackers… Man could polish off a box and a jar in one sitting. :Taylor: That's how my dad was with apples, by the bushel. :Davis: Don't get me wrong. You could eat a hundred apples and not think of him. But then you'll bite into that one, somehow you just feel him. It's like he's right there with you. It's weird. :Taylor: I used to be afraid of the dark, as a kid, you know, bedtime. And my dad would always come in and tell me "any daughter of mine is too brave to be afraid." I know I didn't feel brave, so I'd just pretend. I figured if I could make him think I was, maybe that'd be good enough. :Davis: Was it? :Taylor: It worked today. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three